Saranghae
by huiwenjun
Summary: Baekhyun sangat menyukai Chanyeol, yap, lelaki bertubuh mungil itu gay. Namun, Chanyeol tidak. Berkali-kali Chanyeol menerapkan kata "Straight" di dalam otaknya, namun siapa sih yang bisa menolak pesona Byun Baekhyun? Chanyeol pun ternyata juga seperti itu, perlahan namun pasti dinding straight-nya runtuh karena jantungnya selalu berpacu cepat ketika ia berada di dekat Baekhyun.


**Tittle : Saranghae  
Author : Raisa Ananda  
Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol  
Rate : T hampir ke M mungkin  
Genre : Romance, School life, Yaoi, Comedy gagal  
Lenght : Drabble  
Artworker : CarolineaKim's Art**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Are you know if I love you?_ "

 _N.B : Maafkan jalan cerita yang absurd, cause hayati masih SMP dan tentunya masih amatir :'v Cerita ini pernah aku publikasikan di grup facebook "ChanBaek SANCTUARY" dengan uname Melaa :3_

 **Story begin!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-00-**

Hari ini, tanggal 12 November 2015 adalah perayaan ulang tahun salah satu SMA di daerah Incheon. Dimana penyelenggara acara itu adalah pengurus inti OSIS. Perlu digarisbawahi, pengurus inti berarti ketua, wakil ketua satu, wakil ketua dua, sekretaris satu, sekretaris dua, bendahara satu, dan bendahara dua.  
Pengurus inti OSIS termasuk golongan murid hits yang artinya sangat terkenal di sana. Mereka adalah Junmyeon, Yifan, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun diberi tugas untuk membawa tumpukan berkas yang harus ditandatangani dan diberi cap oleh kepala sekolah. Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu harus membawanya seorang diri, karena Kyungsoo yang biasa menjadi partnernya kini terbaring lemah di rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan. Jongin, kekasih Kyungsoo yang juga termasuk pengurus inti OSIS datang menjenguknya pagi tadi dan mengatakan bahwa keadaannya jauh dari kata baik.

Sebenarnya, seluruh pengurus inti OSIS sudah memiliki pengisi hati masing-masing kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri menyukai Chanyeol, namun cintanya belum terbalas lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu. Baekhyun tidak yakin Chanyeol menyukainya, karena asumsinya bahwa lelaki itu straight. Namun, hubungan persahabatan mereka berjalan tanpa halangan apapun. Kata sahabat itu yang membuat hati Baekhyun terasa ditikam sebuah belati. Karena kata sahabat tersebut tidak akan berganti menjadi kekasih. Mungkin lebih baik diam dan menjalani segala sesuatu seperti biasa. Ya, mungkin diam memang bisa jadi emas.

 **-00-**

"Argh, ini berat sekali! Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang bisa membantuku?" Baekhyun melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan berteriak sepanjang koridor, karena jujur saja tumpukan kertas di tangan mungilnya itu benar-benar berat. Ia menghembuskan nafas dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Ulang tahun sekolah kali ini lebih buruk dari tahun lalu, dan itu membuatnya harus bekerja lebih keras untuk memeriahkan acara tersebut.

"Akan kubantu." Sepasang lengan panjang dan bertelapak tangan cukup besar mengambil tiga perempat lembaran yang dibawa Baekhyun. Ia melongo saat melihat ksatria tanpa kuda penolongnya adalah Chanyeol. "Kenapa mereka menyuruhmu membawa kertas-kertas ini? Apakah otak mereka sudah terbalik? Ini sangat berat untuk tubuh pendekmu itu. Aku jadi kasihan padamu." Chanyeol menyerocos sambil mengamati kertas di tangannya. Mulut Baekhyun semakin lebar membentuk huruf O. Jadi ia kesini hanya karena rasa kasihan? Dan apa maksud dari julukan tubuh pendek itu?

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari berkas-berkasku, Chanyeol! Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu!" Baekhyun berusaha merebut kembali berkas yang dibawa Chanyeol. Wajahnya merah padam menahan rasa malu bercampur amarah.  
"Pertolongan orang itu tidak boleh ditolak." balas Chanyeol seraya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa mempedulikan sahabatnya itu.  
"Tapi kau menolongku karena kasihan! Aku tidak suka dikasihani, camkan itu!" Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol dan dengan satu kali hentakan, berkas itu telah kembali kepadanya. Ia segera berlari tergesa untuk mencegah Chanyeol membantunya lagi.

Chanyeol duduk meratapi kakinya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang semakin jauh dan perlahan menghilang di sebuah lorong. "Wajah manisnya tidak sesuai dengan tingkah lakunya." gumam Chanyeol tanpa sadar. "Ah, apa yang kupikirkan? Aku ini straight! Apa kepalaku terbentur tadi?"

 **-00-**

"Pertandingan dimulai dalam satu, dua, tiga! Ya, terlihat disana Oh Sehun memimpin pertandingan... Oh, ternyata bolanya hampir direbut oleh Xi Luhan yang menjadi andalan kelas dua-tiga! Ya! Sehun berputar menghindari serangan Luhan, dan bolanya masuk! Pertandingan sementara dipimpin oleh kelas dua-satu. Skor sementara dua-kosong!" Dengan suara baritone-nya yang khas, Chanyeol menjadi host di pertandingan basket dalam rangka mengisi ulang tahun sekolah mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menoleh sekilas karena merasa diperhatikan, dan itu membuat Baekhyun membuang muka.

"Aih, lucunya." gumam Chanyeol saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya dengan wajah sangat merah. Ia tidak menyadari microfon yang berada tepat di depan mulut.  
"Apa yang lucu, Chanyeol? Suaramu terdengar di seluruh penjuru lapangan, kau tahu?" tegur Junmyeon.

"Ehem... Anu, film yang kulihat tadi malam sangat lucu, sehingga terbawa di pikiranku sampai sekarang." Chanyeol mencari-cari alasan. Tentu saja ia tidak mau ketahuan bahwa kalimat 'lucu'-nya tadi ditujukan pada Baekhyun. Berulang kali ia membisikkan "Straight." pada dirinya sendiri.  
"Hem." Suho menanggapinya dengan singkat. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega. Kali ini ia memang tidak ketahuan, tapi di lain waktu? Siapa tahu?

 **-00-**

Tetes demi tetes air hujan turun dengan derasnya membasahi bumi. Suara berbagai macam kendaraan bercampur menjadi satu, membuat kebisingan yang sangat kentara di telinga. Baekhyun menatap langit kelabu di atasnya dengan nanar. Hujan. Dan deras sekali. Tidak mungkin ia pulang dengan sepeda bututnya. Ia melirik dan menoleh kesana-kemari, sepi. Seluruh lampu telah dimatikan, dan semua pintu sudah dikunci kecuali ruang OSIS yang hilang kuncinya. Kalau ia boleh jujur, suasana sekolah saat itu sangat menyeramkan. Ditambah dengan suara cicak dan banyaknya kelelawar disana-sini.

"Astaga... Hujan?!" pekik seseorang. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara, ternyata dia tidak sendirian. Ada seorang lelaki di ujung koridor, tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Baekhyun sempat sangsi, apakah itu hantu? Namun kesangsiannya tidak terbukti karena sosok itu berjalan ke tempatnya berdiri. Wajahnya mulai tampak walau samar-samar, Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau belum pulang? Syukurlah, kukira aku akan mati ketakutan disini." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya.  
"Ya, aku belum pulang. Aku masih harus memeriksa beberapa proposal yang harus diserahkan ke guru pembimbing besok. Kau sendiri?" balas Chanyeol yang kemudian berdiri bersanding dengan Baekhyun.  
"Tadinya aku mengikuti ekstrakulikuler menyanyi, seperti biasa. Waktu ingin pulang, aku mengurungkan niatku. Bagaimana bisa aku bersepeda di tengah hujan seperti ini?" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Curhat?"  
"Bukan begitu! Kau yang bertanya, aku hanya menjawab! Aih, kau menyebalkan." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, lagi. Membuat Chanyeol ingin segera melahap benda bewarna pink itu sekarang. Tunggu, apa?

"Aku hanya bercanda." kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencibir kesal, bibirnya bergerak-gerak seperti mengatakan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba kilat datang disusul bunyi petir yang menggelegar. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget sambil berteriak ketakutan. Ia menutup telinga dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil duduk berjongkok. Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan dan membawanya ke ruang OSIS.

"Dingin..." lirih Baekhyun. Ia meraba lantai ruang OSIS dan bergegas menariknya kembali. Chanyeol melepas jas almamaternya dan membaginya berdua dengan Baekhyun.

"Tadi kau bilang ekskul menyanyi? Coba tunjukkan suaramu." pinta Chanyeol. Ia melakukan itu agar rasa takut Baekhyun hilang.  
"Tidak mau!"  
"Ayolah... Kumohon..." Bujuk Chanyeol lagi.  
"Tidak!"

Chanyeol menunduk kesal. Rasa jengahnya kini tidak tertahankan lagi.  
"Satu kali saja." katanya untuk yang terakhir.  
"Tidak! Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"  
"Aish, kau ini benar-benar..." Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menarik tengkuk Baekhyun agar mendekat. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat...

Chu~  
Dan terjadilah. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, terpaku dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Awalnya, Chanyeol hanya mengecup ringan dan menempelkan bibirnya saja. Namun, lama-kelamaan ia melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya membalas ciuman itu. Chanyeol sendiri telah larut dalam pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun sehingga melupakan prinsip 'Straight'-nya. Ya, Chanyeol telah membuka hatinya dan menyisakannya untuk Baekhyun.

Setelah dirasa cukup lama, Chanyeol melepaskan bibir Baekhyun.  
"Aku mencintaimu." Akhirnya kata itu lolos juga dari mulutnya.  
"Aku lebih mencintaimu." ucap Baekhyun. Ia menarik Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkannya sejenak.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Baekhyun  
"Tujuh? Mungkin." Jawab Chanyeol.  
"Apa? Ya Tuhan! Hujannya belum berhenti?"  
"Belum. Kita disini dulu saja."

"Oke?" Chanyeol mengulang ucapannya. Namun, ternyata Baekhyun tertidur.  
"Cepat sekali kau tertidur. Tidur yang nyenyak, sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan memposisikan tubuhnya pada posisi yang nyaman. Tak lama kemudian, ia juga tertidur.

 **-00-**

Brak!  
Jongin membuka pintu ruang OSIS dengan kasar. Ia terkejut begitu melihat pemandangan di dalam ruangan kecil itu.  
"Astaga! Apa ini?! Kalian tidur disini?!" teriaknya.  
Baekhyun yang baru bangun dari tidurnya segera mengusap matanya. "Hmm, kurasa. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Ini jam tujuh pagi, bodoh! Kalian tidak melakukan yang 'begituan' disini kan?!" kata Jongin dengan tatapan menyelidik.  
"Tentu saja tidak! Apa yang ada di dalam otakmu, Kim Jongin?!"

 **END**

Absurd? Tentu :'v


End file.
